


Let Sleeping Toads Lie

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Somnophilia, Tongue Bath, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto reads Jiraiya's pattern, and has some fun while he's asleep.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Let Sleeping Toads Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Let Sleeping Toads Lie

  


  


Naruto reads Jiraiya's pattern, and has some fun while he's asleep.

  


  


-x-

  


  


It had only been one month since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha for their so called training. So far nothing had changed they would eat and sleep Jiraiya would give him something to do while he went off to do his research, he'd hit special bars and come back drunk. Naruto watched as he stripped off his clothes, he blushed as he pulled off his top, exposing his hairy pits and strong arms, broad muscles and perky nips. He kicked off his sandals and removed his pants and boxers in one go.

  


  


Naruto stared in awe at the huge 10 inch long incredibly thick manhood was exposed. His crotch was crowned by a thick bush of hair, it formed a treasure path up to his navel. His balls were hairy as well as huge with pent up seed, and when Jiraiya bent over to remove his pants, he saw he had some hair along his taint, and there was some hair around his puckered entrance. The young blonde didn't get why but seeing the older male like this aroused him.

  


  


Jiraiya paid him no mind, even as his cock tented his pants. He stumbled over to his bed and collapsed on top of it, rolling over onto his back he fell into a deep sleep. His arms were on either side of his head, keeping his pits exposed and allowing his musk to fill the room. He began to snore and the only movement he had was when he reached down to scratch at his pubes a bit but he'd quickly return his arm by his head.

  


  


This happened every day if not every other day. Nothing could wake this man either the blonde even tested it. He got a feather and made a clone and had the clone sneak over to the large male. He went down to the sage's we'll kept feet. Many didn't know this but a ninja's feet are quite sensitive, all the chakra channeling made them so. Which is why good foot care was important. Jiraiya's feet were nice, with a strong musk but it was pure no B.O. and they were big guess the myth about guys with big feet weren't such a myth as Jiraiya was hung like a horse.

  


  


The clone brought the feather down and caressed his feet. It was light tickling at first. The clone had his gaze trained on the sage's feet. The original kept his focus on the man's face. Clone Naruto flicked the feather across the sole and pads of his feet, his toes curled from the sensation.

  


  


The sage twitched from the attention, but made no move to stop or awaken. Naruto watched his sleeping face, his eyes remained closed but his lips turned into a grin. “Haha baby that's good." He was dreaming, a very good dream judging by how much pre that was leaking out.

  


  


He was getting off at having his feet tickled. Clone Naruto doubled his efforts and it made him laugh in his sleep. The feather danced along his skin and it made him tingle all over, his leg even gave a jerk here and there.

  


  


Clone Naruto teased him for hours, keeping him just on the edge of release. Little did he know that

  


just one flick to his arousal would have sent the older male into a release. That wasn't the purpose of this mission it was to see just how deep he could and would sleep.

  


  


The man's cock was overflowing with pre, he was so close he just needed that little push. The clone didn't give it to him. By morning light the test was deemed a success and the clone poofed away.

  


  


Jiraiya was so horny that morning, he felt like his balls were ready to burst. He spent a good 3 hours in the bathroom.

  


  


His body and musk began haunting the blonde. It was getting to the point he couldn't sleep without jerking off, and his solo training was invaded by thoughts of his sensei. His hand wrapped around his manhood, working his shaft till he came, he got washed up and fell asleep his body tingling. His dreams were even invaded by his teacher, and he'd wake up with a stiffy or wet underwear.

  


  


He found himself waiting till Jiraiya was asleep and began taking care of his need. He stripped off his own clothing, and set it aside. He revealed his young genin body, tan with no lines. His arms and legs were fit from all of his training. His body was mostly hairless, he was just getting the making of a man bush. His cock was 6 inches and his foreskin left half of the tip exposed and clung to the rest.

  


  


Naruto scooted over to Jiraiya and took a whiff of the man's pits. The manly musk filled his sense of smell shooting jolts of pleasure that raced down to his cock. He closed his eyes and smiled, one hand reached down to tug at his arousal. Working his shaft slowly, he took another whiff of his sensei's aroma. He smelled so damn good, Kiba often told him a man's musk was a turn on but the blonde didn't believe him till now.

  


  


His cock began to ooze, and he smeared the essence over his manhood. With the extra lube he began pumping himself faster, he moved closer burying his face in his pit, his manly hair tickled his nose and he felt like he was swimming in the older male. He brought his free hand up and began playing with one of his nipples, he rolled the perky bud between his fingers and a moan escaped his lips. He was so turned on, his face in a man's hairy pit, one hand on his cock the other on his nipple. He attacked his head with his thumb, rubbing the tip and his slit. “Ahh haa ah ah ah!" He moaned and panted and took another big whiff. He lost control hips bucking as he came his semen fired like a rocket hitting him right in the face, the rest splattered his chest and stomach, the rest of his cum spilled over his cock and soaked his crotch.

  


  


He slid away from Jiraiya and licked some of his cum off his face. It tasted weird being his own but it gave him a thought. ´I wonder what his tastes like?' This led to more thoughts, and his nightly ritual soon included playing with his ass; imagining how it would feel to have Jiraiya inside of him. He started exploring his body more, playing with his balls and teasing his ass. One finger, two then eventually three, as he did so he kept his gaze trained on the massive length. His dreams soon had fantasies of the man topping him, driving his massive cock into his tight ass.

  


  


Said male was still oblivious to the young blonde's feelings. Even the tests performed on him went unnoticed. Naruto was patient, analyzing his opponent, waiting for the perfect chance to make his move.

  


  


It was time for another test, he waited till Jiraiya was asleep and crawled on top of him, he straddled his body, so his dick would lay across the valley of the man's pecs. While on the road with Jiraiya he had heard and seen some things, and it had given him this idea. Seeing Jiraiya's massive pecs he wondered how it would feel to slide his dick between that valley of muscle.

  


  


Naruto ran his hands over his firm pectorals, his fingers applied pressure teasing the tissue and earned a moan from the sleeping male. Naruto braced himself and his hands put pressure on his chest. He could feel his heart beating, and his even breathing.

  


  


Taking a deep breath he readied himself. His dick was resting against his chest, the skin on skin contact was hot, and the boy was hard as a rock. He began to move, slowly at first letting his penis slide along his bara cleavage. It felt amazing, the friction and heat was fantastic, even his balls were getting it as he slid back and forth along Jiraiya's body. He rocked harder and harder, using his hands to help increase the pec fucking.

  


  


Unknown to Naruto all that rubbing was causing a delicious musk to arise from his crotch, and Jiraiya was getting a good whiff of it. He moaned in his sleep but did not awaken.

  


  


Pre dribbled out and began coating the man's chest. The blonde was so close, he must have some kink cause the feeling he could get caught at any moment excited him, his heart was racing as he humped his sensei's chest faster. His eyes dashed back and forth from his cock sliding between his muscled chest to the man's sleeping face.

  


  


Finally Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, he came and his seed shot hard and far, he kept thrusting his hips through his release, his balls smacking his trained body, coaxing a few more spurts out.

  


  


It splattered Jiraiya's face, with some falling into his open mouth. The rest splattered his chest. Jiraiya swallowed what fell in his mouth and his body suddenly jerked.

  


  


Naruto freaked thinking he was waking up so he jumped off Jiraiya like he ha been shocked. However he did not awaken, no instead his back arched and he came in his sleep. Thick ropes of cum erupted from his penis and hit his face chest abs and the rest soaked his crotch.

  


  


The whole room smelled of cum, and it was too much for Naruto to bare, so he grabbed his clothes and went out for some late night training. Jiraiya awoke a few hours later covered in cum. “Hehe still got it." He whistled happily to the bathroom to wash off the semen. The man had no idea it was Naruto who had given him pleasure, just thought it was the erotic dream he had. Naruto had enough tests he decided he was gonna make a move.

  


  


Naruto waited one more month, a whole month of jerking off and playing with his ass. He wanted Jiraiya and he was gonna get him. It was like clock work, Jiraiya went to do his “research", he went to a few bars ordered lots of drinks and stumbled back drunk. Naruto heard him come in and watched as the man stripped. He licked his lips and palmed his growing bulge.

  


  


The room soon filled with the scent of the naked man. It was such a delicious aroma Naruto fought the urge to drool. Jiraiya bent over to take off his pants, showing off his sexy ass. He had to fight the urge to pounce, but all in good time.

  


  


Jiraiya was laid out, passed out, his sexy naked body on full display. Naruto put his hands together in prayer. “Thank you for the meal." He whispered. Using a new jutsu called the shedding moth he got out of his clothes in less than a second. His hard cock stood proudly in the air.

  


  


He wrapped the right hand around his manhood and started pumping himself. He laid down beside Jiraiya and began sniffing his pit, taking in humanely musk made sparks of pleasure go off in his brain. “You smell amazing sensei." He purred out and nuzzled the area, loving how the hairs tickled his nose.

  


  


He sniffed and sniffed, while his left hand moved over to caress his chest. He could feel the man shiver in his sleep. Naruto's hand drifted to the sage's perky nipple. He took the bud and began massaging it, letting two fingers move toying and round before giving it a flick.

  


  


“Ohh!" Jiraiya was hard, but was still in a deep sleep. Naruto moved onto the next step. He stuck his tongue out and gave his pit a test lick. The man's hair danced along his wet muscle, it was weird but enjoyable. As for the taste it was strong and rich. To describe it in one word it was pure Jiraiya.

  


  


He started licking, getting more bold with each swipe of the tongue. Jiraiya let out pleased noises from the licking. The taste and smell of his pits had the blonde aching for release.

  


  


Naruto had to force himself away, didn't want to cum yet. He moved to the other side and switched hands. Now his right hand was teasing a nipple while his left stroked his dripping cock. He gave the man's nips a pinch, loving the noise that spilled from his mouth, and the way his hips bucked up.

  


  


Naruto brought his dripping cock to the man's pit, he rubbed the head against it, smearing the area in pre. The hair tickled the head, but Naruto kept himself from cumming. Holding the base he rubbed and rubbed getting his pit wet with pre and sweat.

  


  


Once he had finished he pulled his cock away, and went in to lick the pit. The mix of pre and sweat was a cocktail of flavors. ´I like it!' He lapped eagerly, his hairy pits were licked clean by the young blonde.

  


  


Jiraiya's cock was throbbing, and it drew Naruto's attention. He moved down, kissing and licking along the man's body as he went. Soon he was face to face with Jiraiya's dick. The musk of arousal was thick, and it made the blonde drool a little.

  


  


Wiping his chin, he took a deep breath and shivered. A jolt of desire shot straight down to his own erect penis, causing more pre to ooze out. He cupped the man's dick in his hands feeling the warmth and weight of his tool. Curious fingers danced along his manhood, caressing soft yet hard skin, feeling it twitch under his touch.

  


  


He let his left hand drop to fondle his balls, while his right began to pump his length. He was hot and heavy in his hands, and with every caress seemed to release more of his manly aroma. Pre began to bead up at the head, and that's when Naruto struck. Ran his tongue over the head, wiping up the pre and caressing the slit in one go.

  


  


Nothing could prepare him for the taste, but he knew it was just the appetizer of what was to come. He pumped his length, trying to coax more delicious liquid out. He was rewarded with a few more drops. His tongue danced around the head before running over the tip to collect what he earned.

  


  


Naruto took his time savoring the moment, experimenting with his sleeping body. He fondled those huge hairy balls, caressing the sensitive skin, while his other hand stroked his sensei's massive shaft, and his tongue danced around the sensitive head.

  


  


Moans filled the room, but the man did not awaken. His body trembled, as pleasure caused his dreams to get more perverted. Pre was overflowing now, so Naruto wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking him like his favorite sucker.

  


  


The blonde peered up from his crotch, and gazed upon the man's sleeping face. It was twisted into a look a pleasure, a trail of drool leading from his grinning mouth. He sucked harder and harder, while stroking his length and fondling his nuts.

  


  


Jiraiya's toes curled in pleasure and his hips leapt off the ground, stuffing a few inches into the boy's mouth as he came. Thick ropes of pent up cum shot down Naruto's throat. He shuddered as the man goo ran down his throat, the craving to taste pulled him back.

  


  


Cum flooded his mouth, and Naruto lapped at the head wanting to memorize the taste. It was a mix of bitter and sweet, something that could only be described as manly or Jiraiya. He liked the taste and wished he could savor it, but the torrent of cum just kept coming. He gulped down the first batch and in seconds his mouth was stuffed with more.

  


  


Naruto had hoped to drink him down and not sparring a drop, but this was still new for him, and a good ninja knows when to admit defeat. He pulled off just as the last of Jiraiya's release came. His face got splattered. ´Hehe first bukkake.' He swallowed the load in his mouth and stuck his tongue out catch a falling ribbon of man milk. ´Good thing I waited he sure saved up a lot.'

  


  


Naruto wiped his face off. He thought about licking it off but decided this fun a better use. He reached back and thrust a cum coated finger into his hole. His middle finger rocked in and out, and he shivered. He noticed Jiraiya's cock was starting to soften.

  


  


´Oh no you don't.' He brought his free hand down, going past his balls, running along his taint towards his hole. He ran his finger around his hole feeling the hair. Jiraiya shivered in his sleep and his hips raised up.

  


  


Naruto pushed his finger in, the man's tight heat incased his finger as it sank deeper and deeper. Both males moaned, and Naruto slipped a second finger into his own ass. He rocked the digits in and

  


out, seeking their prostates. He found it for Jiraiya, the man suddenly tightened around him and his cock perked up.

  


  


The man had stamina to burn, and if he lacked his chakra would make up for it. Naruto massaged his sweet spot building the man up for another release. He kept it up till his pre was overflowing then removed his finger. Jiraiya whined at the loss, and Naruto grinned.

  


  


He removed his own fingers and moved to straddle the man's waist. His fat cock slid between his cheeks, rubbing against his stretched hole. With a grin he bucked against rubbing against it lustfully. Jiraiya moaned in his sleep.

  


  


´I want him inside me!' He shifted so the tip was kissing his hole. He pushed down and felt his dick breach, and his virginity was taken. He went slow, covering his mouth as he sank down, he was stretched wide and was loving it. Inch after glorious inch filled his tight channel, by the time he was fully seated he couldn't hold back, he came!

  


  


Thick ropes of cum splattered Jiraiya's abs. His inner walls squeezed the man's dick for all he was worth. He could feel every inch of him, feel him pulse with need, and feel his pre run along his inner walls making him nice and wet.

  


  


Naruto basked in his release a few minutes as the last of his cum spilled from his body. Once he got his bearings he put his hands on Jiraiya's pecs and began to move. Rising up off his erect shaft only to fall back on.

  


  


Both moaned loudly, but Jiraiya's moans were mixed with heavy panting. Naruto bounced up and down on his dick, his own penis bobbing up and down with his wild thrusts. Naruto shifted his hands to keep his leverage but was now able to rub his nipples with his thumbs.

  


  


Oh Jiraiya liked that, his hips bucked off the bed, and his dick hit Naruto's sweet spot. The poor boy had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He kept the pace but now he aimed so his prostate could get hit again and again.

  


  


They were both so close, but it was Naruto who came again first. His back arched and he moaned Jiraiya's name. His cum launched and splattered the man's pecs and abs. His clenching heat pulled Jiraiya over the edge and the man came, his thick cum pelted the blonde's prostrate making him have a third orgasm.

  


  


Naruto's eyes went blank as he was filled with the man's hot cum. His insides were stuffed full. He whined as Jiraiya's soft cock slipped from his hole with a wet pop, and his seed spilled from his entrance. The older man's crotch became drenched in his own seed. The younger male felt a shiver up his spine when he moved, Jiraiya's cum sloshing inside him.

  


  


He moved slow, his whole body felt like jelly. He gathered his chakra and got to work cleaning them up. Couldn't waste good cum so he licked it off the man's body, going from his crotch to over his abs up to his pecs.

  


  


The sage was all clean now, and Naruto was exhausted. He cuddled up to Jiraiya and wrapped his lips around his nipple. The blonde gently sucked from his nip, wanting to feel close to the older male. He nursed f for an hour on the right, then shuffled over to nurse from the left. Thankfully for the blonde that extra release on Jiraiya helped knock the sage out, so he got to bask in this moment, going back and forth on the man's nips.

  


  


By morning light Naruto had gained enough strength to slip back into his own bed. Jiraiya woke up some time later. He yawned and stretched and got a shower. ´Ah I feel inspired today!' He got dressed but when he put on his shirt the fabric rubbed against his sensitive nipples.

  


  


All of Naruto's long hours of sucking had made his nips extra sensitive, just by wearing his shirt his nipples got hard. Jiraiya tried to ignore it and sat down to work on his novel, but his nipples kept bothering him so he rubbed himself through his shirt. “Man my nipples are sensitive today."

  


  


Naruto heard this and smirked. He stayed in bed for the today, having learned there's a price for great sex, usually a sore morning after. That wasn't gonna stop Naruto from doing this again, just every other day, for the next 3 years. Hey sometimes it's better to just let sleeping toads lie.

  


  


Jiraiya still doesn't have a clue.

  


  


End


End file.
